


Lost

by WhiteSpiritOfDarkness



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Happy, idk - Freeform, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSpiritOfDarkness/pseuds/WhiteSpiritOfDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years. Five years and the scar was still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

"And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end"

He woke up covered in cold sweat, his entire body shaking. With his heart hitting hard against his ribs he turned on the lamp on his nightdrawer, and examited the back of his right hand. The small and almost faded scar seemed to glow over his skin, a memory printed on his body. As his breathings came back to normality he allowed himself to think about the dream he just had.  
He closed his eyes and focused in the sea around the Ago II, looking for a known land to hold himself. Even when the dream had been quite normal, considering the standars for demigod dreams, it had affected him more than he was willing to admit. The memory was still too alive, too painful... Just the same Luke's betrayal had been.

Five years. Five years and the scar was still there on his hand.  
(One year, though. One year since he had realized he was lost)


End file.
